1. Field
The following description relates to a system, method and mobile communication terminal for displaying an advertisement upon activation of the mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a system, method and mobile communication terminal for displaying an advertisement on a display unit as the mobile communication terminal is switched from an inactive state to an active state.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of terminals having several functions as well as a communication function, for example, a smart phone, a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) and a web pad, are becoming widespread these days. These terminals do not only enable implementation of an environment that is the same as or similar to a desktop computer but also include a telephone function, and thus are rapidly becoming universal.
In general, these terminals have a button for switching from an inactive state in which a display is off to an active state in which the display is on. Many users tend to consciously or unconsciously press the activation button several times. When the activation button is pressed, a common terminal generally shows very simple information, such as the current time, on a background image set by a user. Thus, when the user presses the activation button of the terminal, he/she obtains no other information and takes no interest, and the terminal is switched back to the inactive state.